Amor en Barcelona
by Miguel Tanaka
Summary: Sigo sin saber como resumir la historia, así que si quieren saber de que trata deberán leerla. Espero seáis curiosos ;)


Mi segunda historia sobre Puckleberry espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

* * *

Rachel y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace casi 11 años, con sus buenos y malos momentos, pero sobre todo rodeados de amor. Al ser una pareja joven hemos podido disfrutarnos el uno al otro, siempre que nuestro trabajo nos lo permite.

Ella tiene su propia escuela de danza y actuación, yo tengo a mi cargo la unidad médica del FC Barcelona; está por demás mencionar que Rachel y yo somos culés de corazón. Vivimos cómodamente en una pequeña casa en el distrito de Les Corts, aunque por momentos me encantaría ser solo ella y yo, sin nada de lujos o llamadas inoportunas; he de admitir que somos felices. Aunque quizá nos hace falta algo, pero no sé muy bien qué.

.

.

.

Hace mucho que he planeado esto y hoy por fin lo haré, estoy tan emocionado que apenas puedo pensar con claridad lo que escribiré en el mensaje. Quiero que esta sea la mejor noche de todas.

— "_Prepárate mi amor, porque esta noche te tengo una sorpresa"_ — sé que no tardaré en recibir respuesta, la conozco tan bien.

— "_Una sorpresa, tus sorpresas me encantan"_ —no había pasado ni medio segundo cuando mi celular volvió a sonar — _"¿Qué es?"_ —era muy persistente algunas veces.

— "_Sorpresa, es una sorpresa"_ —respondo su mensaje sin dejar de sonreír.

— "_¿Me va a gustar?"_ —sonrió ampliamente ante sus ocurrencias.

— "_Realmente quiero creer que sí, te recogeré a las ocho" _—supongo que está revisando todo su guardarropa en busca de su mejor vestido, lo que en realidad no importa, ella luce magnifica con cualquier cosa.

Mientras arreglo mis cosas para ducharme mi móvil comienza a sonar por lo que me detengo un momento.

—¿Qué pasa Kurt? — Le pregunto al ver su nombre en el identificador — ¿está todo bien?

—¡Hola Puck! Solo quería avisaros que todo está listo — sonrió feliz — el auto estará puntual a la espera de Rachel para llevarla al lugar.

—Gracias Kurt, en verdad muchas gracias — digo sin poder ocultar mi emoción — estoy nervioso, amigo.

—Tranquilo, ¿te has duchado y cambiado ya, cierto? — Pregunta suspicaz.

—Eso iba a hacer cuando me llamaste — le respondo despacio esperando su reacción.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Has visto la hora que es? Puck, falta una hora, tú debes estar antes que ella — dice histérico gritando del otro lado de la línea, puedo imaginarlo caminando de un lado a otro con una mano sobre la cien.

—En eso estoy — digo caminando al cuarto de baño que hay en mi consultorio — gracias de nuevo, nos vemos — corto la comunicación sin esperar a que el responda. Termino de ducharme y me visto con el traje que compre para la ocasión, veo la hora y puedo ver que son casi las 7:30.

Guardo el móvil y la billetera en mis bolsillos, junto con la parte principal para esta noche; cojo las llaves del BMW Z4 que Rachel eligió para mí y camino decidido hasta él. Mientras avanzo por las calles de Les Corts sonriendo como idiota, enciendo la radio y paso las estaciones hasta que la escucho, nuestra canción.

Aparco en la entrada del lugar, minutos antes de que el reloj marque las ocho. Bajo del auto y camino a la entrada mirando de vez en cuando por si Rachel ha llegado ya.

—Buenas noches señor, bienvenido a Abrassame ¿tiene usted reservación? — Me pregunta el capitán.

—Buenas noches, si claro — digo sonriendo mientras giro un poco el rostro para ver si ella aun no llega.

—Puede decirme su nombre, por favor — me mira un momento antes de clavar su mirada en el registro frente a él.

—Puckerman, Noah Puckerman — asiente con la vista aun en el libro mientras busca detenidamente en su registro antes de volverse a mí.

—Mesa para dos en la terraza — dice mientras le hace una seña a uno de los camareros y este se acerca a nosotros.

—Puede hacerme un favor — el hombre asiente mientras saco la caja de mi bolsillo, no puedo evitarlo, mis manos tiemblan — puede poner esto en el postre.

—Por supuesto señor, estamos aquí para lo que usted necesite — me dice tomando la caja observándola con una sonrisa divertida — me encargare de ello personalmente.

—Gracias — digo sonriendo y aliviado por la accesibilidad de su parte — mi acompañante no debe tardar en llegar, apenas lo haga por favor llévela conmigo.

—Por supuesto señor — dice sonriendo — Finn, lleva al Señor Puckerman a su mesa por favor.

—Por aquí señor — me guía hasta la mesa y tomo asiento — mi nombre es Finn y seré su camarero esta noche — dice amablemente el sujeto mientras me entrega la carta.

Se marcha por un momento dándome la oportunidad de elegir sin prisas, por lo que reviso cuidadosamente las bebidas para la ocasión. Después de unos minutos vuelve con la característica sonrisa de todos los meseros.

—¿Desea ordenar alguna bebida? — me pregunta mientras me mira expectante.

—Claro, deseo una botella de vino tinto Viña Salceda Magnum reserva, por favor — digo dejando la carta a un lado.

—En seguida, señor — dice caminando por donde llego para ir por el pedido. Poco después vuelve con la botella de vino — Señor, me informan que su acompañante acaba de llegar. En un momento estará aquí — dice antes de darse la media vuelta.

Entonces la veo, maravillosa como siempre. Me levanto enérgicamente de mi sitio y camino hacia ella. Parece distraída buscándome entre los presentes por todo el lugar, y por un momento solo existimos ella y yo.

—Buenas noches, bella dama — trato de que mi voz tenga un tono de misterio y sensualidad al mismo tiempo — será posible que me honré con su maravillosa compañía esta noche — Rachel sonríe cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

—Por supuesto amable caballero — dice sonriendo, me acerco con cuidado y le doy un casto beso — me ha convencido por completo — ríe melodiosamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

La sujeto con cuidado por la cintura y camino con ella hasta nuestra mesa.

—Has elegido una buena mesa — dice observando la vista desde donde estamos, mientras la ayudo a sentarse.

—Todo pensando en ti, amor — le digo caminando para sentarme frente a ella. Finn sin decir nada sirve el vino en nuestras copas — Quiero que hagamos un brindis — le digo cuando el camarero se ha marchado.

Mientras se lo digo ella me mira con desconcierto pero sonríe. Yo alzo mi copa y sonrió algo nervioso.

—¿Por qué quieres brindar, Noah? — pregunta tomando su copa alzándola también.

—Quiero brindar por ti, por estos 11 años que hemos compartido, por todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos — digo mirándola a los ojos.

—Pues yo brindo por esta noche y por todas las que nos quedan — dice y sonríe seductoramente — ¡Salud! — dice chocando su copa con la mía.

—¡Salud! — digo sonriendo y ambos damos un trago a nuestras copas.

Después de nuestro pequeño brindis decidimos que era momento de cenar, ordenamos algo ligero, la especialidad del chef. Luego de un rato hablando de todo y de nada a la vez nos disponemos a cenar, en silencio y sin prisas, disfrutando de la compañía, de las miradas furtivas y las sonrisas de inocencia por parte de ella.

Rachel a pesar de todo sigue siendo una niña, es la niña que se convirtió en mi vida y con la que quiero estar siempre.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, amor? — pregunta con una tierna sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Pienso en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado, por toda la felicidad que me has dado — digo tomando su mano con la mía — no hay algo que me importe más que tú, siempre y sabes porque, porque te amo — dejo un beso en el dorso de su mano y sonrió.

—Noah, te amo — dice mirándome a los ojos — y créeme cuando te digo que todos los días le agradezco a Dios el haberte puesto en mi vida — dice mientras sus ojos se cristalizan de apoco. Da un leve apretón a mi mano y sonríe antes de volver a comer.

Es imposible evitarlo, me siento más nervioso que la vez en que le propuse ser mi novia o cuando le pedí que se mudase conmigo.

—El postre, señor — dice el capitán sonriendo mientras me mira y yo asiento. Deja la copa de helado sobre la mesa y se marcha.

—Noah, ¿pretendes que engorde? — Me pregunta divertida a lo que yo niego — es en serio, no puedo comer nada más.

—Por favor, solo una cucharada — le digo haciendo un pequeño puchero y tomando la cuchara.

—No hagas eso, sabes que no puedo resistirme — dice resignándose a tener que comer del helado.

Cojo un poco de helado con la cuchara tanteando que sea el lugar donde está la sorpresa, con cuidado la dirijo a su boca y ella espera paciente.

—Ten cuidado, disfrútalo — le digo sonriendo mientras ella prueba el postre.

Lo saborea lentamente y de pronto su cara hace una mueca, sus ojos se abren grandes y yo sonrió complacido. Tiene los ojos arrasados en lágrimas dispuestas a salir por la emoción mientras con cuidado saca el anillo de su boca; sus ojos viajan de mi rostro al anillo por un par de veces.

—Rachel Berry — le digo tomando el anillo de sus manos y arrodillándome a su lado — sé que esto es sorpresivo, que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos pero para mí no es suficiente — ella me mira a través de las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas — y quiero que me hagas el honor de casarte conmigo, de aceptarme como tu esposo y compañero, bajo la ley que tu decidas.

Ella está en shock, y por un momento me aterro también, pensando en miles de no posibles de su parte.

—Sí, Noah— dice en un susurro que apenas alcanzo a apreciar — ¡si quiero casarme contigo! — esta vez lo dice más fuerte.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad mientras me acerco a ella besándola con todo el amor que me es permitido mientras escucho la voz de Kurt y Blaine cantando Sweet Caroline.

—¡Te amo! — Pronuncio contra sus labios notándola sonreír — y solo tú tienes la capacidad para hacer de mí el hombre más feliz de este planeta.

—¡Te amo, Noah! — dice besándome de apoco una y otra vez.

—_Good time never seem so good _— canto lentamente y ella sonríe. Ella llora por la felicidad que siente mientras yo sonrió como idiota, un idiota feliz.

.

.

.

Cinco meses han pasado desde que le pedí matrimonio, en cinco meses hemos vivido grandes cosas, hemos ido a infinidad de lugares con nuestros amigos disfrutando todos juntos. Y desde hace cinco meses mi amor por ella ha ido creciendo.

Amo despertar con ella a mi lado, acariciar su cabello mientras duerme dándome la paz y el amor que solo con ella tengo. Rachel es mi vida entera y vivo por ella, para hacerla feliz todos los días, sin importar si estoy cansado o si estamos muy ocupados ayudando a otros, siempre tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

.

.

.

Hoy ha sido un día agotador aun cuando lo que hago me gusta, es decir, ¿Cómo quejarme si formo parte del mejor club del mundo? Y es que tienen razón, cuando me contrataron me pareció un sueño; comencé siendo un simple asistente, pero ahora gracias a mi esfuerzo y trabajo he llegado a donde estoy.

Estaba cansado y lo único que quería hacer al llegar a casa era abrazar a Rachel, descansar a su lado por un momento mientras la veo dormir. Y mientras conducía por las calles de Barcelona comencé a cantar nuestra canción, Sweet Caroline.

Aparque el coche y camine hacia la puerta principal, sintiendo algo en el ambiente que me llenaba de una inmensa paz.

Cuando estaba por introducir la llave en la cerradura note que un enorme cartel estaba pegado en la puerta cubriéndola por completo.

"_¡Mi amor! Qué bueno que ya llegaste, te tengo una sorpresa para tu persona que te va a gustar. A mí me gusto cuando la vi._

_Ya entra, no pierdas tiempo. _

_¡Te amo!"_

Apenas termine de leer la nota y con las manos temblorosas intente abrir la puerta, cuando lo logre me quede parado sin saber qué hacer. Subí cuidadosamente hasta la habitación, entre pero no había nadie, lo cual me sorprendió.

—¿Rachel? — le llame antes de entrar al cuarto de baño para ver si estaba allí.

Pero ella no contesto, sin embargo algo había en ese lugar que me hizo entrar. Y de pronto lo vi.

"_Mi amor ¿Cuál prefieres? (Pink) o (Blue)"_

No puedo describir la sensación que me invadió de lleno al leer esas palabras escritas con lápiz labial, pero sobre todo al ver la prueba de embarazo pegada en el espejo.

—Positivo — dije despacio mientras tomaba la prueba entre mis manos. Me gire en dirección a la puerta y allí estaba ella, sonriendo ampliamente y con ese brillo especial que hasta hace poco me parecía extraño, pero que ahora entendía.

—Veo que encontraste la sorpresa — dijo tiernamente mientras se acariciaba el vientre con ternura.

—¿Esto es real? — pregunte aun sin creerlo y con las lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de mis ojos.

—Sí, Noah — dijo acercándose y abrazándome llorando también. Le devolví el abrazo y la bese apasionadamente.

—Mi amor, te amo — le digo sonriendo ampliamente — no sé cómo agradecerte esto que está pasando — me arrodillé quedando a la altura de su vientre — te amo, los amo — dije antes de besar su vientre mientras Rachel acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello.

—Gracias a ti mi amor, esto no lo hice sola — dice riendo nerviosamente y yo hago lo mismo poniéndome en pie. La volví a besar lentamente abrazándola contra mí pecho para sentirla más cerca.

—Seremos papás — dije emocionado cubriendo su rostro de besos hasta detenerme en sus labios para sellar nuestro amor.

Esa noche nos entregamos con dedicación y amor, con la felicidad esparcida en cada habitación de nuestra casa.

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días el amor por ese hijo que Rachel esperaba se acrecentaba al igual que su vientre comenzaba a abultarse. Ella estaba en constante revisión con su ginecóloga y habíamos estado recibiendo obsequios para el bebé de parte de nuestros amigos.

Los jugadores del club nos obsequiaron el uniforme para el bebé, y a la espalda se podía leer _"Puckerman Jr." _Un detalle que sin duda tenía un gran valor, tanto para Rachel como para mí.

No importaba si era una niña o un niño, porque de cualquier manera mi amor hacia el no cambiaría, nunca. Sin embargo para mí era preciso conocer que era, para ir detallando el color de su habitación, y todas esas cosas que deben elegirse de acuerdo al sexo del bebé.

Le pedí a Rachel que fuésemos con su ginecóloga para que le realizará una ecografía, ya que para este momento sería más fácil conocer el sexo del bebé.

—¿Emocionado? — preguntó sonriéndome mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Como la vez que te pedí ser mi novia — le dije mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad para poder darle un tierno beso.

—¿Eres feliz, Noah? — esto me toma por sorpresa pero sonreí ampliamente.

—Mi amor, soy inmensamente feliz y todo gracias a ti — le digo volviéndola a besar.

Bajo del coche y camino del otro lado ayudándola a bajar. La abrazo con cuidado mientras caminamos a la entrada del hospital. Cogemos el elevador para poder llegar al consultorio de su ginecóloga.

—Señores Puckerman, la doctora Frabay la espera — dice una enfermera, Rachel se pone de pie y me mira sonriendo.

—Vamos papá, ya es hora — me dice tendiéndome su mano y yo sonrió cogiéndola, poniéndome en pie.

—Te amo — le susurró al oído mientras le abro la puerta para que ella pase primero.

—¡Hola, Rachel! — escucho la voz de la doctora a mis espaldas mientras cierro la puerta.

—¡Hola, Quinn! — Responde el saludo y me giro para poder saludar también — te presento al culpable de que esté embarazada — dice y ambas comienzan a reír, haciendo que me cohíba por la situación.

—Noah Puckerman, autor de una nueva vida — digo tendiéndole mi mano.

—Quinn Frabay, ginecóloga y amiga de Rachel — dice correspondiendo el saludo — bien, ya conoces el procedimiento querida, a la camilla — camina hacia donde está el equipo para las ecografías mientras Rachel la sigue y yo las imito.

—Amor, no es por nada pero te vez algo pálido — dice Rachel mientras se acomoda en la camilla descubriéndose el vientre.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy emocionado — le digo dándole un casto beso.

—Bueno pues, tienes 16 semanas de gestación — explica pausadamente — ¿Han pensado nombres? — pregunta Quinn mientras aplica el gel sobre el vientre de Rachel quien se estremece al sentir el líquido frío.

— Si, si es niña se llamara Melanie — sonrió — y si es niño se llamara Noel — esto hace que Quinn se gire para vernos.

—¿Puedo saber el porqué de cada nombre? — pregunta emocionada mientras comienza a deslizar el transductor por el vientre de Rachel.

—Melanie porque significa persona de tez morena — digo apretando la mano de Rachel mientras vemos la pantalla que comienza a mostrar a nuestro bebé — Noel por las dos primeras y últimas letras de nuestros nombres — beso la frente de Rachel sonriendo.

—En ese caso, os presento a Noel — dice sonriendo emocionada.

—Es niño — digo en un susurro mientras las lágrimas hacen presencia en mí, beso a mi esposa y después veo de nuevo la pantalla — es un niño — repito feliz, sintiendo algo que pocas veces he sentido en mi vida.

—¿Amor? — Me giro para atender su llamado — Te amo — dice llorando emocionada por lo que lleno de besos su rostro.

—Mi amor, solo tú podrías darme tanta felicidad. Solo tú — la miro a los ojos — Te amo, Rachel y gracias por todo lo que me das, te amo — vuelvo a repetir.

—Te amo — dice acariciando mi rostro, escuchamos que alguien se aclara la garganta y por instinto nos giramos para encontrarnos con Quinn.

—Felicidades, chicos — dice sonriendo — aquí tenéis la primera foto del pequeño — dice entregándonos la ecografía impresa.

—Gracias — le dice Rachel mientras tomo la ecografía — ¿puedo vestirme ya? — pregunta y Quinn le pasa una toallita para que se limpie el gel.

Después de conocer esta noticia llame a todos nuestros conocidos para informarles que el nuevo integrante del equipo Puckerman sería niño. Kurt y Blaine fueron los primeros en llegar con regalos que casualmente ya habían comprado. Los demás no se quedaron atrás, nuestro pequeño Noel crecería rodeado de tíos y tías, viejos amigos de antaño de la universidad.

.

.

.

Tres de mayo y no quería dejar sola a Rachel porque cada vez faltaba menos para la llegada de Noel, pero tenía que estar con el equipo, porque jugaban contra el Getafe, el partido de la jornada 36.

Estuve casi atento a toda la primera parte del partido, pero había algo que evitaba concentrarme, quizá era el saber que esta vez Rachel había decidido quedarse en casa y no venir a apoyar al equipo, pero no la culpaba, tener a mi hijo en su vientre conllevaba sacrificios. Y un partido sin ella no sería nada.

Estaba el descanso de medio tiempo cuando mi móvil sonó, me sorprendió ver que era una llamada de Mercedes.

—Hola — salude con precaución esperando una respuesta.

—¿Puck? — preguntó dudosa.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa Mercedes? — pregunte pero enseguida note que la persona que hablaría seria otra.

—¡Puckerman! — Dijo una voz que conocía, Santana — Mueve tu estúpido trasero al hospital, ¡ya! — cuando dijo hospital me aterré.

—¿Rachel y el bebé están bien? — pregunte como pude ante las miradas del Club mientras cogía mis cosas para salir de allí.

—Solo ven pronto o te perderás el nacimiento de tu hijo — dijo Santana cortando la comunicación.

—Debo irme, Mike te quedas a cargo — le digo mientras cojo mi chamarra y camino rápido a la puerta.

—¡Hey, Doc! — Escucho a Messi llamarme y me giro un momento — aún podemos ganar y este triunfo será por vuestro hijo — dice dándome un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

—Gracias, mucha suerte — les digo y me despido con la mano saliendo de los vestidores.

Subí al auto y comencé a conducir en dirección al Milenium Centro Médico Balmes, tardaría diez minutos en llegar, pero había un partido que se disputaba y las calles eran un caos. Trataba de acelerar cuando se podía y enfilaba las calles esquivando a los autos que estaban cerca.

El camino al hospital se me hizo eterno, parecieron siglos los que tarde. Cuando lo hice trate de tranquilizarme, no era apropiado estar alterado al ir con Rachel.

—¡Al fin llegas! — escuche una voz que se acercaba a mi mientras estacionaba el auto, cuando baje la vi, igual de altanera y orgullosa que siempre.

—No tengo tiempo ahora, Santana — le dije pasando de largo a la entrada del hospital dejándola atrás.

Ella me siguió mientras llegaba a la recepción apresurado.

—¿Dónde está la señora Rachel Berry? — pregunto a la señora de avanzada edad quien busca en el computador.

—No tenemos ingresada a ninguna mujer de apellido Berry — dice sonriendo — quizá usted busque a la señora Puckerman — al escuchar eso asiento desconcertado — está a punto de entrar al quirófano número 2, siga adelante tras esa puerta blanca, la segunda puerta a su derecha — me dice cuando yo ya me he puesto en marcha.

Llego a la puerta y escucho a Rachel dar un grito, ese sonido hace que me aterre de sobre manera e intento abrir la puerta.

—Señor, no puede entrar allí — me dice una enfermera tomándome del brazo.

—Es mi esposa la que está adentro — le digo antes de quitar su mano de mi brazo.

—Doctor Puckerman, sabe los requerimientos de una cirugía — me dice Artie, anestesiólogo y viejo amigo — Puck, has el favor de vestir adecuadamente.

Me señala una puerta antes de volver al quirófano, por lo que camino veloz a la puerta donde encuentro lo necesario para entrar. Cuando termino cojo una bocanada grande de aire y entro en el lugar.

—¡Noah! — Escucho el grito de Rachel y entro a la habitación, la veo en una camilla en posición para dar a luz, la miro a ella y a los doctores sin saber que hacer — ¡con un demonio, Noah! — vuelve a gritar y salgo de mi letargo caminando hacia ella.

—Estoy aquí — digo acercándome mientras tomo su mano y la veo a los ojos — estoy aquí.

—Creí que no llegabas, donde has…— no puede terminar la frase porque una contracción la hace gritar y apretar mi mano más fuerte.

—Tranquila, inhala — lo hago para que ella me imite — exhala — digo mientras sonrió aun cuando sé que por el cubre bocas es difícil que ella lo note.

Las contracciones aumentas y los doctores se mueven de un lado para otro, piden cosas a las enfermeras mientras Rachel puja con todas sus fuerzas, está sudando y también yo lo hago.

Todo se centra en este momento, en verla a ella dando a luz, en la llegada de nuestro primer hijo, en el momento en que lo tenga por fin en sus brazos. Todo lo vivido se reduce a este momento.

Al momento en el que lo escucho por primera vez, ese sonido que me vuelve a la realidad, le sonrió a Rachel y beso su frente sudada. Giro en dirección al chillido y lo veo, ahora envuelto en una toalla está él, mi hijo.

—Doctor Puckerman, le presento a su hijo — me dice la enfermera mientras me lo entrega, lo tomo con cuidado entre mis brazos y me acerco a Rachel.

—Mi amor — digo mirando al bebé sonriendo ampliamente y con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas — ¡Dios! Rachel, gracias — le digo mientras le entrego a Noel.

—Sí, ese es tu padre — le dice al bebé una vez que ella lo tiene en sus brazos — y yo soy tu mami — dice llorando también. No había pasado el tiempo suficiente cuando una enfermera se acercó a nosotros.

—Sabemos que están muy emocionados, pero debemos terminar de limpiar al pequeño y trasladar a la señora a una habitación — dijo la enfermera amablemente mientras se acercaba a Rachel y tomaba al bebé — espere afuera, señor — asiento, pero antes de salir me acerco a mi esposa, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Cuando salgo de allí me dirijo al cuarto continuo para quitarme la bata, luego de eso camino a la sala de espera para saludar a todos.

—¡Hey! — Les digo y ellos se giran a la vez — Noel querrá conocer a sus tíos — les digo sonriendo mientras ellos se acerca a felicitarme.

Uno a uno, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Tina y Brittany que han sido las ultimas en llegar con un sinfín de obsequios para nuestro bebé. Mientras caminamos a la habitación, mi móvil suena.

"_Ha sido una pasada tío, hemos ganado el partido. En hora buena, muchas felicidades por tu primer crio de parte de todo el equipo._

_Messi"_

Sonrió mientras veo que me llega un mensaje multimedia y comienzo a reír abriendo la puerta para que pasen todos. Todos están emocionados y felicitan a Rachel dándole los obsequios o dejándolos simplemente a un lado.

—¡Hola a todos! — dice la enfermera que lleva al pequeño Puckerman limpio y despierto dándoselo a Rachel.

Las chicas y Kurt, sonríen y exclaman cumplidos para mi hijo mientras Blaine sonríe como yo al verlas emocionadas.

—Rachel, Messi envió esto — le digo mostrándole la foto de la celebración del 5 gol donde aparecen Iniesta, Pedro, Alexis y Messi con las playeras alzadas formando un _"¡Bienvenido al Club Noel!"_.

El rostro de Rachel se ilumina y sonríe.

—Son increíbles — dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — gracias por venir — sonríe antes de comenzar a dormir al bebé.

—Tú y mi hijo son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida — digo besándola castamente y acariciando la pequeña manita de Noel — los amo.

—Y nosotros te amamos a ti — dice Rachel con la voz cansada, sé que necesita dormir por lo que me giro para decirles a los demás, pero cuando lo hago ya se han ido.

—Tú también debes descansar mi amor — le digo mientras tomo a Noel en brazos y lo coloco en su cuna dándole un pequeño beso — es tan pequeño — digo con ternura mientras me siento en la cama al lado de Rachel comenzando a acariciar su cabello.

—Te amo — sonríe e intenta enderezarse para darme un beso por lo que yo me inclino para responderle.

—Te amo mi amor, gracias por vivir conmigo este _amor en Barcelona_.

La beso lentamente mostrándole todo el amor que siento por ella, para después dejarla descansar en mis brazos mientras contemplo a Noel que duerme tranquilamente al igual que su madre.

Sin duda alguna, hace 11 años no me imaginaba que sería tan feliz y mucho menos que esta felicidad me la daría Rachel.

Y es que al final siempre había sido ella, ahora lo sé.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews con sus quejas y sugerencias. ¡Gracias!


End file.
